Tipo- Zootopia style (featuring Wildehopps)
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Tigress shoved her purse into her bag before heading downstairs to see her boyfriend. "Po, Shifu is expecting us for dinner in an hour. We have to go now" She said firmly from the doorway. "I know, I know but that awesome bunny cop Judy Hopps is doing some big speech on TV on those whole animals being kidnapped thing!" he exclaimed. A Kung Fu Panda/Zootopia crossover.


**A/N a kung fu panda and zootopia crossover because for some reason no fanfics of this exist?! (Although is some do PLEASE tell me about them!)**

"Tigress! Quick, come look!" Po shouted excitably from their living room. Sighing Tigress shoved her purse into her bag before heading downstairs to see her boyfriend.

"Po, Shifu is expecting us for dinner in an hour. We have to go now" She said firmly from the doorway.

"I know, I know but that awesome bunny cop Judy Hopps is doing some big speech on TV on those whole animals being kidnapped thing!" he exclaimed. Tigress's heart couldn't help but lift at the look of joy on her partner's face. When Po had first heard that they'd made a bunny a cop he'd almost held a party. Although Po obsessing over someone wasn't exactly uncommon, like his love for Giselle, his reasons for admiration of this cop were a lot more personal. Both him and Tigress had no stranger to prejudice having both come from adopted families were their parent animals weren't the same as their own; and their relationship was not only an inter species one which was rare in its self but a predator and prey one as well which was practically unheard off.

However lots had changed in recent years with couples like them becoming more and more common and Po even became the first panda to master all one-thousand scrolls of kung fu. The dojo that Master Oogway owned called 'The Jade Palace' was just outside Zootopia and was one the most respected martial arts studios in the world and whever their group 'The Furious Five performed or taught there, the variety of animals taking part in the events just kept increasing.

Shaking her head in reluctance Tigress sat beside her boyfriend on the couch only to find herself being hugged in excitement. Po grinned wildly at her as Judy Hopps walked up to the podium and Tigress couldn't help but smile in return.

Flashes of cameras and the cries of journalists bombarded the obviously nervous officer as she randomly pointed at one of the repoters.

"What can you tell us about the animals that went savage?" He asked.

"Well... the animals in question ermm..." Tigress couldn't help but feel sympathetic as Judy looked desperately at a fox that was just in view of the camera.

"Are they all different species? Yes, yes they are" She said with much more confidence and she couldn't help but feel relieved for her.

"See isn't she cool!" Po shouted before he blushed and looked awkwardly away "Although not as cool as you though obviously, I mean you're way coolerer- I mean prettier- I mean-"

Tigress cut off his adorable rambling by kissing him gently on the lips. "Thank you Po" She teased.

"Anytime babe" He replied trying to act suave kissing her back.

When another reporter asked a question on why it was only predators turning savage the pair turned their attention back on the TV.

"It may have something to do with biology" The bunny replied.

Tigress watch blankly as the reports fired more questions but it wasn't till she saw the heartbreak of a fox in the corner of her eye that she felt her body go cold. Po's eyes widened in shock and he gave her a worried look as the interview continued.

"What I mean is that thousands of years ago predators survived through their aggressive hunting instincts and for whatever reason they seem to be reverting back to there primitive savage sta-"

The interview suddenly cut off as Po quickly turned it off but tigress could still those fierce word thundering around her head and with every echo her chest got tighter and tighter until she could no longer breathe.

"Tigress!?" Tigress look at me"

She numbly registered that Po was kneeling in front of her with his hand gently cupping her face. she forced herself to look deep into his kind yet firm eyes.

"Don't listen to her ok. She doesn't know what she's talking about" He said.

"Yes she does" She finally answered expressionlessly "She's a cop"

"So? I'm the dragon warrior and I don't know what I'm talking about most of the time. But what I do know is that underneath that hard exterior you are the kindest, bravest and most noble person I have ever met. And we are going to go and have dinner with your father." He smiled so earnestly at her that she could help but wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. She snuggled into his neck as he gently stroked her head before pulling her to her feet.

"Come on" He said more cheerfully grabbing her hand and giving her her coat "I want to get there early so I can eat as much bean buns as I can before they kick me out"

Tigress smiled at his effort as he opened the door, but she couldn't help the feeling that as she stepped outside the world she entered was a more dangerous one that it had been a just few moments ago.


End file.
